The Picnic
by Rocketter889
Summary: Jean has been trying to cope with the loss of Marco from The Battle of Trost. It's hard for him because he doesn't have a shoulder to lean on, until Armin decides to help him and their relationship extends from friends to, well, I bet you all know.


Fan Fiction. Armin x Jean

Castle Headquarters - Wall Rose

Armin's point of view.

It was 5:30 in the morning. I don't know why I was awake. Normally, my dreams are so boring, they almost get the best of me. Either way, I got up to put on my clothes and waited patiently for 5:45. That was the earliest time you could get breakfast. It was already hard enough to sleep when there is so much snoring. My roommates, Reiner Braun and Bertholt Hoover were deep sleepers so our room was the noisiest on our level of housing. Then also considering that we are also next to the Corporal's room, it rarely quiet at night.

When the alarm rang, I put on my jacket and went downstairs for breakfast. The Mess Hall was always cold and dark. It normally reeked of mildew and sweat, however, we still eat there every day. We only had one breakfast dish available, which was porridge. They tried to change up the names to "Porridge a la Mode," but was a sad attempt to get people to eat and they just gave up. People never really wanted seconds, except Sasha. Sasha was always hungry. I ponder about some things and realize I was daydreaming.

After I finished dozing off I decided to eat my breakfast. It wasn't until later that Jean came down the stairs. He only ate breakfast and dinner, but very little of it. He's probably still upset about Marco.

Marco was a good friend to everyone. His literal nickname was "Freckled Jesus," because he was so nice to everyone. He died during the Battle of Trost. A rampant disease carried by titans nearly killed half of the recruits, Garrison, and Survey Corps. Marco's body was used to help cure the disease and then was given a grave in the center of Trost.

Jean finally ate some of his food and then just sat there. I could hear him sob across the room. I always felt bad for him. Whenever he walked by, I would try to talk to him, but he never spoke. Others ridiculed me for trying to help him and called me gay. Honestly, I didn't care.

I finished eating and cleaned up. I also filled my canteen with water. When I turned back, Jean had already walked away, leaving a note.

"Why'd you leave me, Marco? I miss you too much to move on, but I'm alive for you. You wouldn't have wanted me to die, right?"

The note was so saddening that I almost cried. I put the note in my pocket and decided to head back. I slid the note under Jean's dorm room and left. I headed back to my room with the roommates still sleeping. The noise had stopped from the Corporal's room so it was just a little bit quieter. I decided to waste time by reading a book. It was a book about two people falling in love blindly and end up dying for each other. It's kind like Romeo and Juliet with a twist.

Jean's Point of view.

I woke up at 3:15 this time. I'm still in bed and I refuse to get up. I ended up staying there for about 15 minutes before getting up. I decided to get up and change into the normal uniform because there's nothing else to do. I look at a picture of Marco that I had carried with me for comfort. I try writing a note of my feelings because I can't wake up my roommates. They were Eren Jaeger, and what was where Marco slept. He was basically my only friend. I relied on him when I needed to at bad times. I can't believed he died. If only they had found that damn cure sooner. I pound my hand on my bed and shed a tear. I hate it that he died. We talked together and did everything together. He helped me socialize better.

I look at the time. 4:15. I try to sleep again but Eren won't shut up. He finally left at 4:30 but for the other reasons. He probably went to the Corporal's room. I'm going to try sleeping again.

Jean's Dream.

Marco is staring at me. He looks like the smiling idiot he always was. I try running towards him to give him a hug as I was sobbing, but each step I took, his body was decaying. By the time I got next to him, he was already cremated. I try to pick up his ashes but disappear through my hands.

I just sat there, crying. I left my note on the last of his ashes, I'm just hoping he can read it. Then, Mikasa appeared. I've had a crush on her for a pretty long time. She had short, black hair with soft grey eyes. She sat next to me , and shed a tear. Then, out of nowhere, she kissed me! It was at that moment that I knew, I had to protect her.

Jean's Dream was abruptly stopped by a mosquito flying near his ear.

It was 5:55 when I decided to get up and eat breakfast. I knew nobody else was going to be up. But I was wrong. Armin was there. He was always pretty smart. He helped everyone out and was kind. He kinda reminds me of Marco, but those two never hung out. He liked books and almost never socialized. He only hung with Mikasa and Eren.

I go get breakfast. It's always nasty porridge. No matter how many times they try to change the name, it's less appetizing then the day before. I finally got to my seat, porridge with a stale biscuit. I began eating, but was frightened by the squeaking of Armin's seat when he woke up.

I feel like I'm being watched, but it's just Armin looking at me, but I ignored it. I got up and cleaned up my plate, but I left a paper on the table, to see if Armin was going to something about it.

I went back to my room seeing that Eren was sleeping with his stupid grin as always. I sat on Marco's bed, which had slightly become dusty. The only thing left from Marco was his picture of his parents I only met once. They were nice, but I don't know how they're doing now.

Now it was just me. I feel all alone in this beautiful but cruel world. I hear footsteps down the hall. I jump into my bed and pretend to sleep because if the corporal is trying to check on Eren, he may get ideas and I don't want more cleaning to do.

It was Armin. He slid my note under the dorm door, still intact with the creases. I try to say thank you but he had already gotten into his room. All I saw was his hair. His beautiful, blonde hair. Argh! What am I thinking?! I don't like Armin, or do I? Wait, I don't. That's right. I just keep on writing notes to Marco and put them on his bed, waiting for him to reply. That's all I wished for at this point. Just for him to say hi. 


End file.
